One More Touch is What I Crave
by Gira-Eats-Infants
Summary: Japan and America's relationship ended when America chose England over Japan. Japan is still hurting over the loss. Can he get America to come back to him? -Based off of RP- Lame summary. Lameee
1. Chapter 1

"Hey hey Kiku~ Do you love anyone~?" Feliciano asked innocently, staring at the Japanese man with enormous brown eyes that made Kiku's heart melt. Kiku pondering for a moment, chewed on his bottom lip, as if questioning himself. He spoke after some time.

"No Feliciano-kun… love is only for humans. Us nations cannot know or feel love." He stated bluntly, sipping his tea. He could literally hear Feliciano's heart breaking from his words.

"That's not true-! Ludwig said he loved me-! He even proved it to me by-"

"Ah-! F-Feliciano-kun-! W-would you like some more tea?" Kiku stammered, quickly cutting the blabbing Italian off. Not that he didn't love yaoi or anything, her just liked to see it, not hear about it. He defiantly supported Ludwig x Feliciano, ever since he saw them cuddling on the island when they were stranded. Feliciano squinted at Kiku before leaning in real close to him, staring directly into his eyes, causing Kiku to want to blink rapidly.

"…. You're in love Kiku." Feliciano finally whispered after 5 minutes of intense staring.

"N-nani! I-I am most certainly not in lo-"

"It's in your eyes… don't lie Kiku…. Tell me… please" The brunette whispered softly, taking the smaller hands of his former comrade into his own. A moment passed. The whole house seemed to be holding its breath. Even Pochi looked up from his meal of sashimi-flavored dog chow to stare intently at his owner, as if expecting what he was going to say.

"F-Feliciano-kun I do not-"

"Tell me-!" The Italian urged. He gently squeezed the soft hands.

"I-I suppose I have a crush-"

"Kiku…" Feliciano's voice has a serious tone to it, which Kiku had never heard before.

"A-ah… f-fine… I guess I love…" Kiku's soft love statement ended in a murmur, which no one, but apparently Pochi, who snorted and went back to his chow, could hear. Feliciano blinked a couple times.

"What….?"

"I-I-…..I LOVE ALFRED-SAN" Kiku almost screamed at the man in front of him. Realizing what he'd just said, Kiku quckly pulled his hands away from the Italian and clamped them over his mouth, his face the color of Cherry Blossoms in the spring.

"I knew it…" Feliciano smiled triumphantly. He scooted closer to the small Asian man and wrapped his arm around his, gently patting his back.

"B-but Alfred-san… h-he loves Arthur-san…." Kiku let a disappoint whimper out, his lower lip sticking out in a small pout. Feliciano pulled Kiku close to his chest, squeezing him gently.

"Love will always come to those who are willing~" He nearly sang in a sing-song voice.

And for a second, Kiku nearly believed it himself.

Kiku tried to recall what the happy-go-lucky Italian had said before bouncing out of his house.

_Sexy outfit. Candles. Perfume._ This was not sounding good in his head.

Kiku paced around his room a bit before deciding to go out into the kitchen and get a cup of tea to calm his nerves. He kneeled on his cushion and began to blow on his hot tea before there was a pounding at the door. He groaned as he got up, cursing his old bones, and walked to the door. He may look young, but he defiantly didn't FEEL young that was for sure. He made his way over to the door and was nearly flattened by a hyper-active Italian.

"Veh veh~ Kiku I got everything you need~" Feliciano exclaimed, holding up three bags. He continued: "One has the outfit in it, the other has some candles and perfume and the last on is a vibrator and a bondage kit~" He giggled, shoving the bags into the Japanese man's hands. "By the way the vibrator is mine and I want it back"

Kiku was overwhelmed. He only managed to sputter one word: "W-w-what-!"

"I want it back…. Okay~? Bye-bye Kiku! Have fun~" and with that the Italian was gone, leaving Kiku there to stand in shock.

"A-ah…" He stuttered again, before setting the bags down and ruffling through the contents. Like the Italian had said, one held a frilly maid's outfit with a VERY short skirt. One held a couple candles and some romantic perfume (no doubt Feliciano had gotten it from Francis). The last bag, to Kiku's dismay, did hold a vibrator and a bondage kit. Kiku slumped in his seat, face in hands. How was he going to go about this…?

First, he had to call Alfred. Slowly, he took out his phone, taking as long as he could to scroll through the names on his cell. He clicked 'Alfred J.' and put the phone to his ear, biting his lip.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Rin-

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered and Kiku breathed out in relief.

"K-konnichiwa Alfred-san… i-it's-"

"Oh hey Kiku! What's up?"

"I-i-… w-would you like to c-come over?"

"Huh? Sure, is there something you want? You ned something?"

"A-ah… Hai….."

Silence.

"I'll be over in 20 minutes"

"O-okay… see you then…."

Click.


	2. Chapter 2

Hand shaking, Kiku set the phone on the table. With a shaky sigh, he got up and began to set everything up. First, he hid the bondage kit in his closet, hoping Alfred didn't go ruffling through it later. The American was very nosy. Second, he shed his kimono and pulled on the maid outfit. He looked down at himself and blushed. The skirt was WAY to short. Was Feliciano trying to make him a slut!

Pulling down the skirt, Kiku set the candles up and stepped into the bathroom. He sprayed his neck with the perfume, but immediately started gagging at the strong scent of it. Westerners have… weird tastes… the Eastern man thought, still gagging and coughing. He walked out of the bathroom, quickly shutting the door, not wanting any of the perfume's scent to drift down the hallway towards the living room. He glanced at his beloved shiba inu dog, Pochi, who was watching his master rush about the house. "Well…?" he asked his dog.

Pochi gave one sniff of the air, turned on his tail, and trotted out of the room, leaving a irate Kiku behind. Kiku snorted before muttering to himself, "Who cares what he thinks…?" and headed to the living room, where he waited anxiously for Alfred to arrive. He was always late.

Kiku chewed on his nails nervously. What will he think? Will he think I'm a slut? What if- just then the doorbell interrupted his thoughts.

Biting his lower lip, Kiku snuck to the bedroom and called out, "Come in-!" Holding his breath, he heard the door open and close, and footsteps walk into his living room.

"Kiku? Bro where are you…?" Alfred called out, looking around the room.

"Bedroom-" Was the only word Kiku said before he heard the American head down the hallway. The blond stuck his head in the door, staring at the Asian in the short-skirted maid outfit.

Kiku's cheeks flushed a brilliant red. "W-well….?" He asked the American, flipping the skirt slightly to advertise the pale white flesh of his thigh underneath. He saw the blonde's cheeks flush with embarrassment but in his eyes flashed, wait was that lust…?

Alfred quickly closed the space between himself and the small Asain, placing his hands on his waist and forcing him onto the bed. Kiku let out a surprised squeak as Alfred quickly kissed him, sliding his hands under the skirt and running his fingers over the smooth skin of Kiku's thigh.

Slowly the dress came off and so did Alfred's clothes, thrown across the room in their steamy make out session. Soon Alfred was over Kiku, whispering words of reassurance as he pressed the tip of his member against Kiku's small entrance. Gripping the sheets, Kiku gave a faint nod and Alfred plunged into the small man, groaning at the heat and friction. Pushing as deep as he could, he could barely hold back from pinning Kiku down and fucking the living hell out of him, but he decided to take it slow, for Kiku.

Kiku moaned in pain and pleasure as Alfred pushed himself into his entrance. His member was so big and his passage was so small, it was a very tight fit and it definitely was uncomfortable at first.

"Tell me when you're ready…" Alfred whispered, kissing Kiku's jaw and neck. Kiku whimpered slightly and another faint nod. With that, Alfred went all out. He pulled himself out and pushed back in slowly, the friction and heat making him groan and Kiku moan is pleasure. Picking up the pace, Alfred began thrusting roughly into Kiku at and angle that made the tip of his member hot that one spot inside of Kiku that made him release wanton moans and claw at his back. He rammed up against it until Kiku orgasmed, and he followed, spewing his hot seed inside of his Asian lover. Slowly his thrust, he pulled out and laid beside the sweaty man, panting lightly.

"I-is that what you needed….?" Alfred whispered, cupping Kiku's cheek in his hand and gently kissing his nose. Kiku blushed and nodded slowly.

Alfred started to get up but Kiku sat up first. "W-wait-! Where are you going-?"

"Arthur's waiting for me at a café." He said lightly, as if it were no big deal, pulling on his clothes.

"B-but-"

"What?"

"I-I thought you could stay for a while or s-something…."

Alfred smiled sadly and shook his head, leaning over and kissing Kiku's forehead. "I'm sorry Kiku…." And with that he left, leaving a heartbroken Kiku to curl up on the bed and cry silently.

After a couple hours, Kiku sat up. He had cried his heart out. It would never work. Alfred never loved him. Never had, never will. He pulled on a kimono and shuffled to the kitchen, putting a pot of water on the stove. Wiping his eyes and reached for the phone and dialed Feliciano's number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Rin-

"Ciao~?" The cheerful brunette answered.

"F-Feliciano-…. H-he-… he-…" A sob rose in Kiku's throat as he tried to find the words to explain to his friend what had happened..

"Oh my god, Kiku! What happened! Are you okay!"

"I-I…." Another sob wracked his body and he fell to the floor, clutching the phone in his hand.

"Kiku-! Kiku I'm going to be over as fast as I can-! Kiku please calm down, please-!"

And with that the Italian hung up.

Kiku sobbed into his palms, curling up on his kitchen floor. Pochi trotted in and curled up beside his owner, resting his muzzle on his paws.

Alfred would never love him, Kiku now knew this was true.

**Author's Note: Everyone seemed to like this story so I guess I kind of finished it. Sorry I started it right after I published the first one and I kind of lost the drive to finish it. I made this ending sort of sad. Meh I didn't feel like a happy one. If I feel like it, I may continue. Purrhaps Alfred WILL end up with Kiku! Maybe. We'll see :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ughh ;x; you people make my story seem like it's important-! ;A; thank you so much for reviewing and favouriting 3 This is for Ameripan!**

It had been months since Alfred had left Kiku with a broken heart and body. Kiku felt older then usual. He lacked the urge to get up and do things. Feliciano and Yao noticed this.

"Kiku you need to eat aru…" Yao spoke softly, stroking his brother's short dark hair, offering him a riceball. Kiku turned away and shook his head.

"Ve~ Kiku! Eat some pasta!" Feliciano had cooed one day, trying to get the Asian to come out of his room. But all Kiku wanted to do was lay on his bed and try to forget the man who made love to him. The man with dark blond hair and light blue eyes that had sparkled on that warm July night when he had taken Kiku to New York to see the fireworks. He had held Kiku's hand and pulled him into a tight, warming embrace as if the air was as cold as the Siberian winter. Kiku's face has grown a brilliant shade of cherry blossom pink, but he did not protest when he did this.

Kiku's eyes filled with tears and his lower lip trembled as he remembered those sweet, sweet memories. He pulled the blanket over his head. They seemed like a sickly-sweet dream that Kiku had not wanted to wake up from. He truly loved that man, but it was definitely unrequited, Kiku's brain knew this but his heart ached to press close to the man who made it soar.

He let the tears fall one last time that night before her drifted into a restless sleep, filled with dreams of emptiness and fireworks.

Kiku woke up, his eyes nearly stuck together with sleep. Rubbing them, he sat up, stretching and glancing at the clock. It was still quite early, so Kiku pulled on the nearest robe and shuffled to the kitchen. Yao, who had probably been staying at his house for quite some time, was curled up on the couch. Kiku paid no attention to him as he filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove.

Some nice, hot tea would do him good.

After several cups, he had shuffled to the bathroom and showered before Yao woke up. Staring at his reflection, he ran a finger over one of the dark bags under his eyes. Frowning slightly, he looked through his drawers to try and find that anti-stress cream Feliciano had given him for his birthday one year…

Finally making his way to the bedroom, he pulled on fresh clothes and decided to change his sheets. Wiping them off the bed, he was half tempted to sniff them for any scent of the American. It had been months, but perhaps somewhere on them he could smell his intoxicating scent. Holding the blanket to his nose, he inhaled deeply.

He could almost smell it. Almost but it was so stale it was impossible to be sure. Tossing the sheets into the laundry, he quickly busied himself with replacing them.

Yao had woken up and was cooking in the kitchen. Kiku chewed on his lip, wondering whether to confront his brother and tell him about Alfred or to just act like it never happened….

"Kiku, I made some food, come out and eat aru…!" Yao said, knocking softly on Kiku's door. Kiku slowly opened it and followed the older man to the kitchen. His stomach growled, eager to be filled with Yao's delicious cooking. Yes, Yao was a good cook, better then him but Kiku'd never admit that.

Sobbing, Kiku clung to Yao. Of course Yao had pushed Kiku into telling him what was wrong. Kiku had cracked and spilled it all. All he could do now was cling to Yao and hope he didn't start ranting about 'How stupid young people are these days.'

Instead, Yao calmly held Kiku's trembling frame and stroked his hair, making soft soothing noises, trying his best to calm him down, his maternal instinct obviously kicking in.

They stayed like that for a long time, Kiku curled in a ball sobbing and Yao trying his best to stop the flow of tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Dedicated to everlasting-luv and Kohaku Megumi! You guys give me the drive to finish this fanfic. Thank you so much ;x;**

"YOU-! This is all your fault!" Yao growled, lunging forward and grasping the American by the throat. "You did this to Kiku! You-!" Yao was squeezing his throat, making it impossible for Alfred to breath, let alone fling the older nation off. Despite being old, Yao had never missed a day of martial arts practice and was actually very fit.

Alfred, choking slightly, finally managed to pry Yao off, who was still scathing mad. Breathing abnormally and clutching his probably bruised throat, he rasped: "W-what did I do to him…? I-I didn't-"

"Oh don't say you didn't do anything! Kiku told me what you did! You- you-!" Yao began to beat Alfred's chest furiously, each blow slowly getting stronger. Alfred struggled to grab his flying fists and calm the Chinese man. "You American pig-!" He hissed, venom covering the hurt in his voice. "I never thought you could do this to a man, to a human being! Kiku has been so depressed! He loved you Alfred…! He truly loved you…" his voice trailed off.

Alfred's eyes widen. Yao looked up and saw the fear and confusion in those pools of blue. "W-wait Kiku-"

"Yes… " Yao's big amber eyes filled with tears that spill over his cheeks. He knew

"I-I didn't- I never knew- he-he never called m-"

"He's been to depressed. It's all your fault-! If you hadn't chosen Arthur over him-!" Yao's voice had begun to rise in hysteria and anger then got soft and weak. "He loved you Alfred… he really did…"

Curled up in a pathetic ball on his bed, Kiku stroked the fur on the back of Pochi's neck, right behind his ears, where it was always the softest. Only Pochi was here to comfort him now. Yao had run off to do Kami knows what. He had made his way off of the couch and back to his room. Pochi, being his loyal friend, had trotted after him and crawled into bed with him.

Now they were curled up on the bed, the tears streaming freely down his cheeks. He pulled Pochi closer and hugged the small dog close to his chest, burying his face in his fur. The tears soaked the dog's coat but the small dog did not protest. He must've sensed his master's sorrow. Kiku pulled back and stroked the dog's head. "Good dog…" he whispered. Pochi responded by licking Kiku's cheek.

Closing his eyes, he loosened his grip on Pochi and slowly drifted off.

Kiku could have sworn he heard Alfred calling to him in his dreams. If only his eyes would have opened to see the real Alfred, crouched beside his bed, holding his hand, whispering to him softly. To see Yao with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes red from crying. But Kiku's eyes were too heavy with sleep to open. He'd have to settle with hearing Alfred through his dreams. He was… he was apologizing, wasn't he? Saying he was sorry for leaving after their lovemaking session, sorry for breaking the heart which Kiku had placed in his hand. Kiku didn't care about the apology. He had come back. He had come back for him. Just knowing this, Kiku sighed softly in his sleep and snuggled against the pillow as Alfred slowly stroked his tear-stained cheek.

"I had no idea I did all this to him…" Alfred whispered, staring down at Kiku who was now sleeping peacefully. "I didn't realize he loved me so much…"

Yao sighed. He did not approve of Alfred's relationship with his younger brother. He guessed he'd just have to live with it, he thought with a smile. He could, as long as it made Kiku happy. If Kiku was happy, so was he.


End file.
